


Codiciosa. (fem!larry)

by greeneyeslovesblueeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, FEM LARRY, Female Friendship, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, OT5, Oral Sex, fem1d, female one direction, larriet, larry - Freeform, leve ziall, secret party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyeslovesblueeyes/pseuds/greeneyeslovesblueeyes
Summary: Harry sufre peleas mentales sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal después del orgasmo.Solo hay algo que no cambia antes y después de ello, quiere a Louis, encima de ella, sus dedos dentro de ella, o su boca comiendola, pero la quiere, solo a ella.





	Codiciosa. (fem!larry)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno vengo con otro larry femenino porque amo mucho la idea de ellas siendo chicas y tengo cierta debilidad por fem!louis, no diré como me vino la idea a la cabeza.
> 
> Apesar de lo contrario, Harry como chica siento que tiene mucho más potencial para ser más sassy que Louis pero seguir siendo la persona sumisa a la hora de la cama.
> 
> AU donde los cinco, son chicas.   
> Mención de sexo lesbico, creo que sería smut sutil pero no soy muy experimentada en eso.  
> Mención de posible orgia.

Su dedo pulgar se movía con rápidez en círculos sobre el botón de su clitoris, sus pies estaban completamente contra el colchón, sus rodillas dobladas ayudando a que sus caderas se levantaran, contra la viva imagen de dos ojos azules, labios delgados y mejillas sonrojadas. Gimió, bendita sea la manera en que sus mejillas se ahuecan y sus labios succionan.

Llevó un segundo dedo a su interior y aunque la forma descuidada en que lo sumergió hizo un movimiento incómodo, gimió de nuevo porque estaba apunto de llegar. Los encorbo como un gancho en su interior de adentro hacia afuera, su pulgar de la mano contraría seguía frotandose de forma circular, sus piernas tensionadas ya hacian todo más difícil de soportar. Entonces el cosquilleo llegó y la sensación de irse lleno el cuerpo sudoroso y caliente entre las sábanas, que respiraba con pesadez.

Trago tratando al mismo tiempo de respirar con normalidad, sus piernas se sentían demasiado ligeras, pero su cuerpo de arriba de la cadera hacia su rostro se sentía muy pesado.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de no llorar de frustración. 

Era la tercera vez que se masturbaba con la imagen de Louis chupandola esa semana, era genial mientras lo hacia pero al terminar, el sentimiento de culpa la invadía, ¿como era que podía verla a la cara la mañana siguiente?, ¿o verla cambiarse para sus entrenamientos sin desear como hace unos minutos, tenerla entre sus piernas?

Se sentía horriblemente sucia y no era como que su sudor participara en ello, estaba escandalizada un segundo después de venirse pero incluso tenía que preguntarse si nadie en casa la había escuchado gemir o lloriquear el nombre de Louis segundos antes mientras se venía en la más grande necesidad de sentir esos labios delgados y podía asegurar que perfecta lengua.

Antes de ponerse a llorar en un vacío de culpa y ansiedad, rodó en la cama y termino con la cara hundida en la almohada, subió su ropa interior y se quedó dormida, se bañaria por la mañana.

 

Las mañanas eran lo mismo exactamente. Después de prepararse tenía que desayunar a prisa porque una Louis demandante esperaba en la puerta, odiaba llegar tarde y Harry solía tener un muy buen sueño después de su orgasmo, por lo que siempre luchaba para no quedarse dormida. Iban a pie técnicamente, bueno Louis sobre su patineta y Harry en sus patines, iban a la universidad y Louis decía que el camino a ella era lo único que no podía quitarle sus pasatiempos favoritos y Harry no podía darle un no a ella.

Por la primera hora del almuerzo, se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas más alejadas del centro de la cafetería, justo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Harry trataba de evitar ver tanto como era que los ojos de Louis resaltaban entre tanto verde.

\- ¿Vas a la casa de Niall? -la voz cantarina de la más baja se escuchó, Harry no podía poner mas que toda su atención.

\- ¿Hoy? -frunció el ceño - Tenemos tarea.

Louis rodó los ojos, no había más explicación que sí, desde la salida Harry pasaba mucho tiempo con Liam. - Es viernes, tenemos tiempo. 

\- Hemos dejado los trabajos en equipo últimamente solo a Liam, ella no va disgustarse pero no quiero ser una aprovechada y no me veas así.

Louis levantó sus manos en forma de rendición pero eso no la detuvo de hacer una mueca de disguto. 

\- Me arrepentire, pero yo voy mañana a tu casa, hacemos nuestras partes, pero vamos anda -llevo sus dos manos al frente para entrelazarlas y junto a un puchero suplicarle. 

Harry tuvo que recordarse mirar hacia arriba y no las perfectas curvas que salían a la vista fuera de la blusa holgada de su amiga e intentar no acalorarse, al mismo tiempo que trato de recuperar el aire.

\- Vamos Hazz, tiene casa sola y con Zayn compraremos bebidas, vodka como te gusta. 

De verdad Harry no era alguien que se la pasara fisgoneando los atributos de otras chicas o chicos, pero le era imposible no mirar el brincoteo de los pechos de su amiga, Louis había elegido mal día para utilizar una blusa tan suelta. Intento no pensar en los recuerdos de su noche, en como había imaginado la boca de Louis tan rosada y suave como se veía ahora prendida de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que le miraba con inociencia.

Carraspeo ya más acalorada, cruzó sus piernas y acomodo su vestido mientras se enderezaba para quedar contra la mesa. - Okay, pero también haremos lo de la clase de inglés que es para el martes y se que eres buenísima y lo harías en lo que canta un gallo pero yo no, así que también inglés o no hay trato.

\- Haces que me arrepienta incluso antes de la mañana -lloriqueo antes de acomodar uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyar su rostro contra su mano - Te aprovechas de que te quiero tanto.

Louis río entre dientes y Harry también, solo que la última deseaba que de verdad la quisiera tanto.

 

La casa de Niall estaba en el centro de la ciudad, era aún mas cercana a la universidad y por lo tanto era lo más cerca que había para todas, convirtiéndola rápidamente en el punto de reunión. Niall vivía sola con su padre, un policía retirado, aun así este pasaba de viaje repetidas veces a su ciudad natal por lo que era una buena opción para tener tiempo de chicas sin interrupciónes. 

Por eso cuando Harry llegó a una cuadra de distancia y podía escuchar la voz de Ariana Grande al ritmo de Everyday no le sorprendió, le sorprendería más ir por una calle silenciosa posiblemente con una Niall de corazón roto al final de la calle.

Pasó su sombrilla a otro hombro y mientras alisaba su vestido al caminar, como también cambiaba de mano la bolsa de botanas de fruta que había preparado para sus amigas. Al llegar se encontró con el carro de los padres de Liam, seguramente se lo habían prestado. Tocó una sola vez la puerta de entrada y después una de sus manos fue jalada para llevarla hacia adentro, Liam bajó el volumen de la música mientras Harry buscaba un lugar para dejar su sombrilla azul.

\- ¿Que trajiste, cariño? 

La voz de Liam hizo sonreír a Harry, Liam podía ser incluso más afectuosa que ella, incluso pensaba que era más bonita, lo que le hacía tener peleas mentales por imaginarse sobre si Louis podría fijarse primero en Liam antes que en ella.

Harry frunció el ceño, Liam se veía como una maldita diosa esa tarde en particular, la blusa de tirantes blanca dejaba ver que no llevaba sostén y el pantalón pescador estaba muy entallado, sin embargo, trato de llenar sus pensamientos sobre como Louis le había dicho que no le gustaba tanto el maquillaje marcado en las chicas y como Liam encajaba perfectamente en esas chicas.

\- Es fruta picada, pensé en hacer ensalada pero las dejare para que elijan que es lo que quieren comer. -dijo satisfecha al ver como la castaña miraba entre los recipientes. 

\- Zayn ya debería estar aquí -se escuchó malhumorada la voz de Niall para después gruñir- Casi puedo asegurar que se quedó haciendo cualquier cosa con Louis y no van a traer nada.

\- Hey cosplay de campanita te estoy escuchando. -se escuchó la voz de Zayn mientras entraba a la casa, con una Louis radiante casi tanto como su sonrisa y su piel dorada- Uno no se puede tardar porque ya no pueden vivir sin ti.

Niall rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que Louis cruzaba el pasillo para saludar de un beso en la mejilla a Harry, algo demasiado usual para ellas. Su mirada recorrió a la más alta mirando con una sonrisa el nuevo vestido floreado.- ¿Nuevo vestido?

\- ¿Te gusta? -Harry trato que tanto su voz como su mirada no parecieran tan ansiosas como de verdad eran.

\- Diablos, sí, me encanta como te va, te envidio siempre. 

Harry trato también de no verse tan decepcionada por aquello porque bueno eran heterosexuales después de todo.

 

La tarde transcurrió en manicuras y pedicuras todo gracias a Niall que había comprado set nuevos de belleza para el verano, como también Liam se había permito arreglar la ceja de cualquiera que se la hubiera dejado crecer, contando anécdotas entre pequeños tragos de jugo de piña con vodka.

Habían pasado desde la secundaria juntas y aunque no desde esa época se juntaban como ahora no diferenciaba toda la confianza que había en unas en otras. Por eso la mayoría de las veces que Harry se masturbaba pensando en Louis, no sólo se sentía mal por su amiga, se sentía una perra con todas ella. Era como si rompiera el inexistente y no nombrado código entre ellas.

Las películas iban al final, si aun podían porque Zayn había dicho que les daba bajón y terminaban dormidas antes de la mitad, dejandola sola el resto de la noche.

 

\- El otro día vi un porno que me asustó. -Niall trajo a la vida la conversación mientras trataba de pintar las uñas de sus dedos perfectamente de color rojo. - No comprendo como los actores algunas veces pueden ser tan extremos.

Harry sintió como su garganta se secaba, había muchas razones por las que no le gustaba hablar con sus amigas de sexo, una de ellas era que desconocía por completo el sentimiento y la otra estaba pintando sus uñas de color azul.

\- Solo admite que es porque estas enamorada de mi y ya está. -Zayn se inclinó sobre los cojines solo para llevar una mano bajo su mentón y acariciarle.

La rubia rodó los ojos y palmeo la mano de la otra antes de que se alejara por completo. - De verdad no entiendo porque son tan grotescos y avariciosos por poder.

\- ¡Lo sé! -ahora fue Liam quien se unió a la conversación- Te dejan hacer lo que quieras y te hablan bonito hasta que consiguen entrar por la puerta trasera y ya después se creen el rey de Inglaterra.

Las risas de todas se escucharon, incluso la de Harry que aunque no estaba muy conciente sabia a lo que se referían por fortuna.

\- Como sea el sexo anal no es tan malo si en algunas culturas lo usan siempre. -siguio Niall.

\- ¿En las violadoras? -fue esta vez Louis que había permanecido callada, como Harry pocas veces hablaba -No veo a gente diciendo que el sexo anal nos satisface como el oral y si alguna dice eso es que ha sido sometida desde el día uno de su vida.

Todas miraron hacia Louis por unos segundos y después siguieron en lo suyo, no era sorpresa una actitud como esa cada que mencionaban penes. Por lo memos desde la perspectiva de Harry. 

Al contrario, Harry seguía pensando en las culturas sobre como utilizaban el sexo anal y algunos vídeos que había encontrado de chicas norteamericanas en Internet y una idea vino a su mente, completamente estaba enloqueciendo pero el que no arriesga no gana y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder sin dar un paso.

\- Hablando de sexo cultural -su voz sonó más débil y trató de ignorar la mirada de sus amigas puesta en ella, más la de Louis.- Estuve viendo que en América las chicas disminuyen su estrés con sexo oral, en algo llamado the secret party.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Bueno en las fraternidades se encierran en una habitación, cierto grupo de chicas y a una la sientan como en el centro de la habitación, también cubren sus ojos y después cada chica de la habitación le come un poco pero evitando que se venga para todas puedan tener su turno.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y la mirada de todas sobre ella aun, por el rabillo del ojo miro como Zayn le veía con diversión y Liam de una forma calculadora, no quería ver a las otras dos.

\- ¡Pero que buena idea!, deberíamos intentar. 

Niall como siempre entusiasta aunque las otras dos no se veían disgustadas, no podía decir lo mismo de Louis porque no la miraba. Entonces solo salió. - ¡Si!, empecemos con Louis y así vamos viendo.

Fue hasta entonces que levantó su rostro para encontrarse uno lleno de horror por parte de Louis que negó casi de inmediato. - Tu idea, tú primero

\- Pero, Lou, como van a saber si yo no estoy diciéndoles. -hizo un puchero casi igual al que le había hecho la otra más temprano en la mañana.

\- Google.

 

 

Entonces ahí estaba, en el sofá, ojos vendados y preguntándose porque su mente era más caliente que su razón, iba a perder su virginidad por así decirlo, con sus mejores amigas, solo por querer algo íntimo con Louis quien por su cara sería la última o quizá ni participaba, lo cual le hacía los nervios de punta, sabia que se iba a sentir culpable apenas llegara a su orgasmo.

Esperaba solo no llorar porque no quería hacer sentir culpable a sus amigas, después de todo esta era su culpa por ser como era respecto a Louis desde que su amistad comenzó. 

Cerró sus ojos escuchando risas entre sus amigas, no podía ver por el trapo pero aun así sentía la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos. Se escucharon tropezones y alguien caer de rodillas frente a ella, un quejido después y había dos manos suaves subiendo por sus piernas para meterse bajo su vestido, no podía decidir cual de ellas era porque todas habían quedado con piel exquisita después de esa tarde.

Aunque Harry espero que no fuera Niall que era la más entusiasta con el tema, de verdad no quería que su primera fuera Niall, tendría que lavar su cerebro también.

Después de otras risas y "oh's" escuchó la voz burlesca de Niall en un relajate Hazz y disfruta. Había convertido a un mounstro eso era obvio pero por lo menos no era su primera eso estaba bien.

Después, fue todo silencio, las manos comenzaron a moverse bajo su vestido, su piel se erizo al contacto con la respiración caliente contra su muslo y sintió como dejaban besos húmedos sobre el. Harry se estremeció bajo el contacto fino y suave hasta que las manos fueron a su ropa interior para bajarla.

La mente culpable de harry se había apagado, ahora estaba al tope la de la lujuria, la misma que imaginaba a Louis sobre su sexo con una lengua experimentada o cuando imaginaba como se acomodaba para frotarse contra el suyo. 

El frío al sentirse desnuda bajo a su vestido le hizo alzar sus piernas y gimio contra su labio inferior que mordía con fuerza. Sintió una sedosa y húmeda lengua paseándose desde abajo hasta su monte de Venus, las manos separaron sus piernas y más tarde una boca entraba en acción en su sexo.

La lengua se delizo dentro de sus labios vaginales y gimoteo de nuevo contra su labio, era un movimiento lento pero continuo pero se sentía como la gloria.

La sensación era húmeda e indescriptible, no podoa concentrarse por la manera en que sentía como se meneaban en su interior, tuvo que tratar de normalizar su respiración, para no perder ninguna sensación que le era brindada.

La lengua había comenzado movimientos más rápidos y podía sentir su zona tan sensible al tacto como una gelatina, por lo que sus gemidos ya habían sido liberados, que la perdonen, esto era el paraíso incluso sino era Louis, se sentía como tal, entonces Louis vino a su mente. 

Sintió que las manos y la boca se alejaron, probablemente venía la siguiente, trago porque incluso un pensamiento de esos en sus cinco sentidos le hacía querer bañarse en agua bendita, pero ahora le había mojado un poco más.

Esta vez la boca se fue a su sexo sin juegos, la lengua se hundió al igual que un dedo húmedo que le hizo encorvarse llena de placer, los gemidos fueron más fuerte entre oh si balbuceados repetidamente.

El movimiento circular del dedo hizo que su futuro orgasmo frenará ante la estimulación anterior que había recibido en su clitoris, llevo una mano hacia adelante para hundirla en los cabellos ajenos y tratar de guiar al rostro a donde más le gustaba.

Hasta que lo hizo. Gimió el nombre de Louis en un desesperado gimoteo.

Supo que la había cagado cuando los dedos y manos se alejaron y la boca dejo de hacer esos chasquidos húmedos.

Con insertidumbre permaneció con los ojos vendados y los ojos cerrados. Solo había silencio.

Hasta que unos labios apresaron los suyos en un beso demandante y salado y una mano fue a su entrepierna para frotarla lentamente, subió una de sus manos para quitar la venda de sus ojos pero fue reprendida, entonces sintió un cálido aliento en su oído.- Eres mía.

Era la voz suave de Louis, aunque se escuchaba ronca pero era ella, la revelación le hizo retorcerse mientras sentía besos bajando por su cuello, el rostro se acomodo entre sus pechos y los labios se pasearon lentamente hasta que volvió a su cuello donde succiono parte de su cuello dejando una sensación caliente.

Fue recostada poco después de ser liberada del vestido, su cuerpo siendo adorado de forma caliente, sintió las manos ajenas recorrer su cuerpo y los labios ajenos entretenerse con uno de sus pezones. Después del abandono de su sexo por parte de los dedos ajenos sintió sus piernas separadas y Louis metiéndose entre ellas, sus vulvas frotandose lentamente entre la humedad de ambas.

Infiernos, Louis estaba cumpliendo cada fantasía erotica que había tenido sobre ella. 

Los movimientos fueron más rápidos y resbaladizos, haciendo más desesperado el gimoteo de Harry. Una mano de Louis presionaba uno de sus senos mientras se movía contra ella cada vez más rápido, el calor envolviendola, entonces su área cosquilleante y ella esta compartiendo sus fluidos con Harry que con un nuevo gemido estaba acompañandola con su propio orgasmo.

Respiraciones agitadas y cuerpos enredados fue lo único que pudo percibir Harry antes de quedarse cómodamente dormida sin importar donde estaba.

Unas caricias se sentían sobre sus cabellos, de forma lenta, la presión en su rostro se había ido así que no había pañuelo tapando su rostro, parpadeo lentamente hasta encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Louis, quien al parecer se entretenía con verla y jugar con sus cabellos.

Gimoteo sintiendo su rostro arder y cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

\- ¿Seguirás durmiendo? -la voz de Louis estaba suave de nuevo, no más ronca- Para vestirte, no se cuanta privacidad podremos tener.

\- Lo siento, fue lo más inmaduro que se me ocurrió para tenerte. -Hablo con seriedad porque eso era claro, ni siquiera quería imaginar a Liam o Zayn sobre ella porque seguro una de ellas dos habían tomado el primer turno.- Solo te quería a ti, lo juro.

Louis río mientras negaba lentamente. - Nadie mas te ha tocado dulzura, eres mía. - se alzó sobre sus manos y se acercó a los labios carnosos de Harry tomandolos en suave beso que se volvió húmedo y sucio poco después.

Provocando que la razón se apagara de nuevo en su cabeza y la lujuria la gorbernara una vez más.


End file.
